Secrets Can Kill
by Crimemmastic
Summary: Gemma has many dark secrets, they need to stay secrets, if they don't the team could be in danger. She thought she was safe now and it was all over. Boy, she's never been so wrong.. Gemma and Derek need to go undercover to stop a psychopathic serial killer.. Can Gemma save herself and the team?
1. Chapter 1

This story's outplay is about 14 months after the Criminal Minds season 9 finale (so about late august 2015). About two months after Blake quit a new girl joined the team, Gemma Andersson. She's been with the team for about 1 year now. This story is a undercover story, but still different from the others. This story also revolves around Gemma and Derek. Rated M for obvious reasons. English is not my native language, so there might be some grammatically errors, if you see any, let me know.

Interracial couples (white girlfriend and black boyfriend) have been targeted; the girlfriend was drugged (a small dose of morphine), beaten and raped in front of the boyfriend while he was tied to a chair with his eyes taped open so he was forced to see it all. When the unsub was done with the woman; he tied her up and taped open her eyes so she was forced to see when the unsub castrated, beat and eventually killed the boyfriend with the fists. The unsub didn't kill the woman but left her in critical condition, with just enough time for paramedics to save her. The unsub made the call to 911 10 minutes after the killing of the boyfriend with a disposal phone, which he threw in a trash can on the corner.

Gemma Andersson is a 28 year old white woman, she's about 5'10", blonde shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes and her body is fit. Gemma had many dark secrets which could get the team hurt, but mostly Derek could get killed because of her. She knew more about this case than she wanted to. She knew she had to keep not only herself, but also Derek and the team safe. But most of all, she had to keep her secrets secret.

* * *

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

"Hello" Gemma said with a tired voice  
"Good morning" A dark warm voice answered  
"Derek, is everything alright? Why are you calling me at 3 am?" She said while watching the alarm clock on her nightstand  
"Hotch wanted us at the office ASAP. He said it was important and also to pack a bag" Derek said with a serious tone in his voice  
"Hmm.. Really? Kay', I'll be right down. When are you here?" She said, still with a tired voice  
"I'm already here, so why don't you open up?" Derek said with a laugh  
"Are you serious, fine, be there in a sec"  
"Come on in. You want some coffee?"  
"Sure. Why don't you get ready and I'll make the coffee? To be honest, you're not that good at making coffee, ha ha ha"  
"Fuck you, Derek"  
"Yeah, you wish" Derek said and winked

_Oh how she wished he would fuck her. Since the moment she laid eyes on him, she couldn't get him out of her mind. His beautiful chocolate skin, those brown eyes, that body, that ass, his abs.. She just wanted to lick his sweat off of those abs. But he had a fiancée, Savannah, she knew he loved her. So there was no chance in hell he would ever get with her. But she could always dream.._

"No I don't, Derek, but you do. ha ha ;). Just let me change and pack a bag, but I want that coffee when I'm done."  
"Fine"  
She was just wearing black lace hipsters and silk bathrobe. She could feel him watching her as she went to her bedroom. She had cameras all over her apartment, which she viewed from her closet. She could see him making coffee, so she accidently dropped something on the floor, just so he would look her way. Easier said than done, he did just that. And at that moment, she dropped her bathrobe so he would see her in only her black lace hipsters and they locked eyes. After a few seconds she closed the door with a grin on her face, with him still watching the door.

_Come on Derek, what are you doing, you've got a fiancée at home whom you love very much. He couldn't help it, but the moment Gemma walked through the doors to the BAU he couldn't get her out of his mind. There was something about her.. When she had dropped the bathrobe he couldn't believe beautiful and sexy she was. Those legs, those voluptuous boobs, that tight stomach, that blonde hair tied into a bun on top of her head, her smile and her beautiful blue eyes. But he's 15 years older than her. It would never work. When I'm 80, she's 65, wouldn't work.. Snap out of it Derek.. _ "C'mon Gemma, coffee's ready, let's go. Can't keep the team waiting too long"  
"Let's go" Gemma said with crooked smile while grabbing her coffee mug from the counter


	2. Chapter 2

They were supposed to meet up the team at the airstrip

"Good coffee"

"I know" Derek said flashing a smile

"A lot better than the coffee I make" Ha ha

"Why did you do that Gemma?" Derek asked with a hint of annoyment in his voice

"I don't know what you are talking about, Derek" Gemma said looking out the window  
"I know you dropped your bathrobe on purpose. Why?"

"You think I did that on purpose? C'mon, Derek, seriously? I know you have a fiancée and that you love her. I'm not stupid. And besides, you're not my type"

"I _do_ have a fiancée and I love her very much. And besides, you're not my type either and to be honest, you're not as hot as you think you are"  
"Ouch, nice Derek, real nice. But who are you trying to convince, me or you, that you _do_ love your fiancée?" Gemma just shook her head and looked out the window  
_Damn that hurt, like a knife through her stomach, but now she knew it would never work, he didn't even find her attractive._

The remaining time of the car to the plane was silent. 

* * *

"Hotch, why meet at this hour and at the plane?" Derek asked

"I'll brief you on the plane"

"My lovelies.. They've got a serial killer on their hands in Salt Lake City. Three Interracial couples (white girlfriend and black boyfriend) have been targeted these past 3 weeks; the girlfriend was drugged (a small dose of morphine), beaten and raped in front of the boyfriend while he was tied to a chair with his eyes taped open so he was forced to see it all. When the unsub was done with the woman; he tied her up and taped open her eyes so she was forced to see when the unsub castrated, beat and eventually killed the boyfriend with the fists. The unsub didn't kill the woman but left her in critical condition, with just enough time for paramedics to save her. The unsub made the call to 911 10 minutes after the killing of the boyfriend with a disposal phone, which he threw in a trash can on the corner. Both the male and the female were enrolled at S.J. Quinney College of Law, first year. The number 10 was found at every crime scene" Garcia said uncomfortable

Gemmas mouth dropped open och she got pale "Oh God no" Gemma said quietly to herself, this couldn't be. He's supposed to be in jail..

" You okey, Gemma?" Hotch asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, why would anyone do this?"

"That's why we are going there, to find out. So that's why I need Derek and Gemma to go undercover. You'll get your new identities when we get there" Hotch said with a serious tone

"But.."  
"No but's Derek. Okey?"  
"Okey, Hotch, you're the boss"

"Why the number 10?" Gemma asked

"Could be many things, like the number of couples he want to kill before he'll stop, maybe something happened when the unsub was 10 years old, could be anything" Reid said

_Gemma couldn't believe it.. Go undercover with Derek, live with him, to couple things with him. But it was also dangerous, it was the number 10, because it's been 10 years.. _


End file.
